1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for the conversion of alkylphenols, particularly for the isomerization of cresols.
2. General Background
The individual cresol isomers have a wide variety of uses. Paracresol, or p-cresol, is particularly useful in disinfectants or fumigating compositions and in the synthesis of such compounds as cresotimic acid and dyestuffs. Ortho-cresol, or o-cresol, finds application as a disinfectant or in the preparation of coumarine and other organic intermediates. Meta-cresol, or m-cresol, is used in photographic and ore-flotation chemicals, paint and varnish removers, disinfectant and fumigating compositions and in the production of synthetic resins and explosives.
The relative proportions of cresol isomers in a natural or synthetic mixture of cresols would not be expected to match the proportions of each cresol isomer needed to meet product requirements. This divergence between the supply and demand proportions of cresol isomers is the driving force favoring development of a cresol isomerization process to convert surplus isomers to needed isomers.